


【气宇轩扬】视频doi

by ZLAilsa



Category: qyxy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLAilsa/pseuds/ZLAilsa
Summary: 是视频哦！
Kudos: 6





	【气宇轩扬】视频doi

气宇轩扬（七）  
（xql的远程视频）  
一束清晨的柔和的阳光打在脸上。  
宋继扬蹙眉揉揉眼睛，并没有睁开眼，侧过脸去躲开光亮。  
“皓轩～几点了……”  
半梦半醒的声音软软糯糯的，像是在撒娇，又像是一句很平常的问候。  
等了半晌，没人回答，也没有那一双熟悉的温暖的手把他揽过去。  
床上的人疑惑地睁眼，才发现房间里只有他一个。  
宋继扬似乎没有睡醒，看着自己边的那块空床，愣愣地，好像是在思考这个人到底去了哪里。  
发愣了好一会，他才反应过来，  
王皓轩根本就没有和他一起回来啊。

自从三号那天回来，宋继扬几乎每天的早晨都要这样沉沦在他曾经的温柔里，迷糊好一阵才反应过来。  
宋继扬又一次失望地低下头，懒散地起床去洗漱。  
与王皓轩最后一次见面才不到一周时间，对于宋继扬来说却好像过了几年，平时总是在身边护着他，照顾他的人突然离开了，就感觉生活都少了光彩。  
………………………………………………………………  
洗手间的漱口杯里放着两只牙刷，一黑一白。  
这两支牙刷是定做的，黑色的那支上面印了太阳的图案，白的那支上面印了小兔子的图案。要是把两支牙刷并列放在一起，看上去就像小兔子要去触碰太阳，又像小兔子接受这阳光的洗礼。  
那支黑色的牙刷上面落了点灰，宋继扬拿起来那支牙刷轻轻把灰吹掉，摩挲着上面的小太阳。  
牙刷仿佛带上了王皓轩的体温，同他刚刚用过一样。  
指腹划过刷毛，他又不由自主地想起来王皓轩温热的唇。  
王皓轩的吻总是像要把他烫化一样，热烈而不可抗拒，当他缠裹自己的唇舌时，就整个人都想融在他怀里。  
想着想着，宋继扬又发了一会愣。  
………………………………………………………………  
草草洗漱完了事，坐在餐桌前。空荡荡的桌子上没有准备好的营养早餐，没有人叮嘱他要多吃点，长胖些。  
从冰箱里拿出一块面包用微波炉热一下就当早饭了吧。

这是个没有王皓轩的早晨。  
没有人温柔地叫他起床；没有人在他洗漱时从背后抱上来；没有人宠溺地喂他吃饭；也没有人心疼他，不让他洗碗。  
………………………………………………………………  
最近几天都没有什么事情，宋继扬索性盖上一层薄被，窝在沙发里刷微博。  
应该是早上吃的太少，没一会宋继扬就觉得有点饿，便想拿点吃的。  
宋继扬伸手往身侧摸去，没有把盯着屏幕的视线移过去，结果什么也没摸到。  
不耐烦地抬眼，结果看见深色橡木的茶几一角上有一些浅色的痕迹，水果被放在稍远的地方。  
盯着那痕迹片刻，前段时间的某次经历突然被一块块记忆碎片承载着，缓缓浮现出来。  
沙发上，交缠的肉体分不清谁是谁，只偶尔听到无力的呻吟，王皓轩突然把他抱到茶几上，男人手指抚摸的感觉真真假假，过一会就用这个姿势猛顶进去……  
想着想着，宋继扬的脸已经红到了耳根。他想让自己不再去想这些，但是那些记忆越驱散就越清晰，弄得他连手机都看不下去了。  
桌角的浅色痕迹似乎是因为两人运动太激烈，在高潮的那一刻液体飞溅，喷到了这个角落却没发现。  
看了一会，宋继扬可耻地发现自己硬了。  
………………………………………………………………  
他冲到卫生间，把额头贴在洗手台凉凉的瓷砖上，想要冷静下来。  
但是之前王皓轩和他都是没隔两天就会做一次，现在太久没有经历过王皓轩那东西的蹂躏，小穴里面生出一点点痒意。  
下身的硬热没有得到缓解，反而越来越硬涨。  
喘息声在卫生间显得清晰起来，他低头，却看见自己顶起的一块裤裆。  
忍无可忍，宋继扬坐到马桶上解开裤子，伸手握住，打算自亵。  
因为自己很少做这些事，宋继扬的动作青涩又生硬，细白的小手不像那男人的大手一般有技巧，把快感分成断断续续的。  
他各个角度都试着去摩挲，但高潮迟迟不来。若是王皓轩帮他，他早就射了。  
“呜……”笨拙的动作带来的难耐感让他发出呜咽声，手上越发用力，但是因为生涩，还不小心把自己弄疼了。  
………………………………………………………………  
手机铃声突然响起。  
他想要忽略这声音，索性不去管，但是等到铃声响完，没过一会那电话又打来了。  
他只能停下手中的动作去查看到底是谁的电话打得这么不合时宜。

手机屏幕上闪烁的“皓轩”二字把宋继扬吓得手都抖了。  
他想按挂断，又不敢挂王皓轩的电话，怕他生气。可是要是接听，会不会被他听出来。  
纠结的时候，铃声又响完了一遍，宋继扬终于松了一口气。  
还不待那口气松到底，王皓轩又打来了，而且这次打的是视频电话。  
有两个电话都没有接到，宋继扬不敢不接了，他把脸对准了摄像头，不让一些其他的东西入镜。  
按下接听键，王皓轩的脸出现在屏幕上。  
王皓轩看上去有点着急，  
“怎么了？为什么没有接电话？最近不是不忙吗”  
“我……”宋继扬不知道怎么回答。  
最后支吾了半天，挤出一句“我想你了”。

王皓轩安然受之，但还是忍不住想知道他为什么不接自己的电话。  
他仔细看着屏幕对面的宋继扬，发现对方的脸好像有点红，神情也不大对劲。  
“怎么了？扬扬？”  
“你的脸色怎么不对？发烧了吗？”  
宋继扬“啊”了一声摸上自己的脸，发现自己的脸是烫的。不过他自己心里清楚，当然不是因为发烧而烫成这样。  
………………………………………………………………  
他的一只手还握在自己的下面，听着王皓轩磁性的声音，恍惚间回到了他们在床上缠绵的时候，王皓轩他他的耳边轻声诱哄的时候。  
手指不由自主地滑动几下，喘息声漏出微张的小口。

王皓轩真的急了，  
“到底怎么了？有什么事不能告诉我？”他一边担心是不是扬扬在北京不好好照顾自己生了病，又担心扬扬是不是受了别人的欺负。  
见宋继扬还是支支吾吾不出个所以然来，他想着可能是什么小秘密，于是王皓轩放过他，  
“我帮你给周姐打个电话。”  
不料宋继扬反应极大，“不不不！不要喊周姐，千万不要！”

王皓轩看上去都要生气了，“那到底是怎么回事啊？！”  
他真的是怕极了扬扬在他不在的时候受了什么委屈。  
好在他多虑了。  
宋继扬眼下没法，只能小声说  
“我在自慰…………”  
反正自己什么样子他没看过，豁出去了……

王皓轩以为自己听错了，“什么？！”  
宋继扬干脆把手机摄像头往下一挪，自己的手握着自己的下体的场景就暴露在摄像头下。  
王皓轩：……………………  
还以为是什么事呢。  
王皓轩突然反应过来最开始宋继扬说的那句“我想你了”是什么意思。  
他把头侧过去，遮住了耳尖那一抹艳丽的红晕。  
好在他没有忘记自己是在上面的那个。王皓轩匆匆说了一句：“等我，别挂电话”

还在酒店里，他赶紧跑去拉帘子关窗锁门，生怕自家扬扬被别人看见。  
………………………………………………………………  
宋继扬的脸也红得可以滴血了，但是大脑还沉浸在王皓轩的声音里，那股想要的欲望强得他吟出声来。  
王皓轩已经回来了，  
“扬扬原来是这些地方想我啊……”  
“那接下来你按我说的做好不好？”

宋继扬想着他也不会伤害自己，于是听话地点了点头。  
像是等待主人发号施令的宠物。  
“把手机放在茶几上，对准你自己”  
宋继扬从卫生间出来照做。  
“然后裤子脱掉，腿分开，坐到沙发上去。”  
宋继扬顿时僵住。  
他突然明白过来王皓轩要做什么了。  
可是隔着屏幕……怎么想都…………  
他不敢违抗，实际上也没想违抗，只是觉得难为情罢了。  
他乖乖地褪下宽松的家居服裤子，腿分开坐到沙发上。  
挺立的下体正对着手机的摄像头，暴露在空气中微微晃动。  
从王皓轩这个角度来看，他的小穴也微微发粉，一张一合着。  
“手指，插进去”  
沉溺在情欲里的宋继扬顺从地把手伸到穴口，食指顶了进去。  
以前都是王皓轩给他扩张，这一伸进去，才知道自己的身上居然还有这么柔软的地方。  
穴肉像是等待了许久，在手指进入的那一刻就缠卷上来紧紧吸附。一根手指似乎觉得不够，宋继扬急着要再插一根进去。  
两根手指进入，感觉到穴口有一点涨。但这涨满的感觉莫名地让他兴奋起来。  
王皓轩鼓励道，  
“对，就是这样……”  
“先给自己扩张……”  
宋继扬的手指开始抽送，没几下就适应了体内的异物，并且想要更多，手指抽出时还能明显感觉到软肉对它的眷恋不舍。  
他也没想到自己的穴竟然真的这么淫荡地吸着手指，以前听王皓轩这么说，还以为他只是想调戏自己。  
………………………………………………………………  
宋继扬的动作越来越快，两根手指带着水在里面进进出出。但是总尝不到甜头，摸不出那个让快感爆发的位置。  
双腿想要夹紧那腿间的异物，又或是想要缠住某人的腰，让它插得更深，但碰到的只有自己放在腿间的手。  
“皓轩……”他喃喃道。

王皓轩盯着屏幕上香艳的一幕，下身早就硬挺鼓胀。但是看着心爱的人在自己眼前自亵，就是碰不到。若是宋继扬在他面前这样，自己可能会做出什么恐怖的事情来了。  
他伸手握住了自己的欲望安抚。  
都是血气方刚的青年，以前怎么可能没有做过这种事情，但是在有了宋继扬以后，他便再也不需要了。如今突然要他回到以前那样，便格外不习惯。  
手指再怎么灵活包裹上下滑动，带来的感觉也不如宋继扬身下饥渴的水穴半分诱人。  
看宋继扬忍得辛苦，王皓轩指导他：“屈起手指在周围按按”  
宋继扬照做，纤长手指向上一勾。  
“唔啊～”  
虽然宋继扬从来不知道那个地方在哪里，但是王皓轩知道的清清楚楚，在哪个深度，哪个方向，闭着眼睛都能把宋继扬玩到高潮。王皓轩本以为扬扬要摸好一会才能摸到，毕竟当时第一次找的时候也是试了好一会的，谁知宋继扬一下子就摸到了他心里想的那个地方。（心有灵犀）

宋继扬觉得不满足，又往那里摩擦了几下。  
强烈的快感刺激得他把腰往上挺起又弓下来，似乎是忘了还有王皓轩在看着视频，这一挺就把穴口正对着摄像头。  
王皓轩看着像一口淫泉一样的往外溢水的粉色肉洞，只觉得口干舌燥，恨不得瞬移过去吸一口他的甘霖。  
“皓轩……皓轩……～”  
宋继扬眼神放空，含糊地喊着王皓轩，似是在乞求什么，又像是在求饶。  
两根手指虽然灵活，但还没有王皓轩的三分之一大，也远比他的凶器短，喂不饱他身下饥饿的小口，得不到满足的身体挣扎扭动，却得不到回应。  
“扬扬，你把那个东西拿出来。”  
王皓轩突然说。  
宋继扬从欲海中抬起头，懵了半晌才起身。昨天他收到王皓轩给他寄的礼物，并且让他不要拆开看，虽然内心好奇，但他强忍住了拆开的心思，一直没有动。  
虽然是这种时候才听到说可以拆开，不过他还是有点兴奋。  
粉色的包装盒上面还打了个蝴蝶结，看上去很是精致。  
宋继扬打开盒子把里面的东西拿出来。  
“这是什么？瘦脸仪？”  
他握着那长长的东西，摩挲了几下。  
王皓轩“噗”地一声笑了出来。  
这小家伙怎么这么单纯。  
他从口袋里摸出一个遥控器按了下去。  
同时，宋继扬手中的东西开始振动。  
宋继扬：………………  
盯着那个长条状物体振动了一会，宋继扬的脸突然爆红。  
“啊啊啊皓轩你怎么买这种东西！”还是远程遥控的！  
………………………………………………………………  
宋继扬把那个粗长的东西塞进自己的下体，顿时感觉比刚才的两根手指要满足多了。  
顶端顶在敏感点出微微的振动，酥酥麻麻的快感让他眯起眼睛，“～嗯……”  
王皓轩看他的样子，心下了然，突然把振动的档位开到了最大。  
震动棒的顶端抵着身上最碰不得的位置疯了一般抖着，震得他的双腿都打起颤。  
“不不……不要了！啊~停下~~”  
王皓轩才不会停下，硬生生把他震到了高潮，整个过程不过几分钟。  
小穴里冒出一大股水，从震动棒和肉壁的接触部分往外渗，由于润滑的液体分泌的太多，震动棒都快掉出来了。

宋继扬的高潮已经过了那一阵，王皓轩却丝毫没有把档位调低的意思，依然任那个柱体在里面抖动不已。  
“啊啊啊……不要！停下啊～快停下～”  
“太多了……啊啊…～你快停下”

“哼，谁让你不接我电话！”王皓轩像小孩子一样赌着气。  
宋继扬已经被顶到说不出话，身体猛地弓起又软倒在沙发上。  
“不要了……呜呜~”大颗大颗的眼泪从微红的眼角滑落。  
“哟，怎么？被肏哭了？”王皓轩嘴上调戏着，左手握着遥控器，右手还在裤裆里面动作。  
光看着宋继扬自亵就够他受的了，现在可以远程地玩弄扬扬，还是给了他不少安慰。  
王皓轩玩心大起，唇角勾起一抹属于薛洋的笑。

那可恶的震动棒在里面顶着，高潮后的敏感点把快感无限放大。崩溃中的宋继扬迎来了双重高潮。  
不像以前那样，他在高潮的时候会紧紧抱住身上的王皓轩，这一次他没有东西可以抱，也没有力气去抱任何东西了。  
王皓轩关掉遥控器，然后挂断了视频通话。  
这小妖精，真是要命了。


End file.
